


Should Have Known Better

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bittersweet, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Holy Grail War (Fate), Internal Conflict, Kindred Spirits, Light Angst, Mythology References, One Shot, Parallels, Past Lives, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Servants, Short One Shot, Uneasy Allies, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was as though she wanted to understand him.





	Should Have Known Better

"I must admit - you are indeed a worthy adversary, Lancer."

Lancer looked up from where he had been studying the servant Saber's movements, as the other held her weapon in front of him. He wondered if Saber had heard whisperings and murmurs of his past as the Child of Light.

He had an inkling of who she was. She figured he knew already.

"Perhaps, somehow, in another lifetime, we could have been allies. Friends even. We could have fought upon the same battlefield."

Saber noticed the glimmer of amusement in his red eyes. She glanced around and noted how carefully he held his weapon, the crimson spear that broke causality itself.

It was as though she wanted to understand him, almost as much as he did as well.

Lancer met her gaze. He nodded slightly, trying to appear the vigilant warrior, just as gladly as the King of Knights was.

"You know, I would have liked that."


End file.
